


Possession

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very light D/s (and I mean very)</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://oh-brothers.livejournal.com/"><b>oh_brothers</b></a> May Day "I Had a Dream" Challenge. It isn't fluffy and I don't know where it came from. This is the most nervous I've been posting something in a long time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Very light D/s (and I mean very)
> 
> Written for the [**oh_brothers**](http://oh-brothers.livejournal.com/) May Day "I Had a Dream" Challenge. It isn't fluffy and I don't know where it came from. This is the most nervous I've been posting something in a long time.

_Fingers digging into sweat-slicked skin, Boromir maneuvered the body beneath him, pushing his brother's chest closer to the floor while raising his hips into the air. Firm muscles flexed under his palms as he shoved Faramir's thighs further apart with his knees. His cock twitched at the muted sounds coming from his beloved's throat, the gag effectively muzzling his usually vocal lover. Briefly squeezing the hands bound at the base of Faramir's spine, Boromir leaned over his back, reaching up to quickly untie the gag and replace it around lust-hazed eyes._

 _Faramir's breath came in short gasps as he waited for Boromir to finally pound his slick hole. Instead, long fingers tightly gripped his hair, yanking his head up while another hand pressed firmly on his back, forcing an almost painful arch against the floor. Suddenly another body dropped in front of him, another hand pushed into his hair, and his mouth was filled in one thrust. Boromir allowed him to rise slightly from the floor as the stranger fucked him mercilessly. Just as he began to control the gagging, Boromir's hands quickly stroked down his body and, with an iron grip on his brother's hips, his cock plunged inside._

 _His world was reduced to the stretch, pull and burn in his body, the fullness that both aroused and choked him. The two men used him until they finally spilled deep within him and collapsed onto the floor to either side, Boromir behind and the stranger at his front. Despite a throat raw from abuse, Faramir tried to beg for release, his voice no more than a raspy groan to his ears. At last he could sense the stranger move, could feel his breath against his face as one hand pushed the blindfold away from his eyes, taking the wig with it and leaving just David behind. As his vision slowly adjusted to the brightness, the stranger's other hand firmly stroked his straining erection, and as he came he choked back a moan as Sean's face came into focus in front of him._

 

David woke up drenched in sweat, the sheets twisted around him. He stared at the ceiling trying to catch his breath and get his body under some kind of control.

"What the fuck was that?"

###

David made a point of starting each day quietly, a time for relaxation before crazy days. But the usual calm this morning was disrupted with visions of his body laid bare and vulnerable before Sean, both of them in character and yet not. For half the dream he had been an observer watching the scene unfold, standing back, detached ... aroused. And even though this reaction alarmed him, he couldn't deny that imagining the incestuous possession made him thicken in expectation and he took himself in hand.

But then the dream took a turn and he was Faramir, willing and pliant, achingly hard. The desire for his brother's dominance flooded his veins and drowned out all other thoughts, all other needs. Just remembering the intensity of the moment threw David off balance and he leaned on the counter, his breath ragged, his hand pulling almost painfully on his stiff shaft. In the end, a third party entered the dream, and he remembered wanting nothing more than to be taken and consumed by these two men. Although surreal and distressing, the discovery that the second man was also Sean made him burn with desire, and he spilled his seed across the cabinet.

David stumbled back against the kitchen table, eyes clenched tightly shut. Had he simply been attracted to Sean, felt romantic and protective, it would have been easier to handle. He'd seen Sean with Viggo enough to know that what on the surface seemed straight as an arrow was much more flexible. But the feelings Sean pulled from him were foreign and overwhelming. He could feel himself sliding toward submission, craving it, and his stomach roiled in both fear and excitement at these new thoughts and sensations. He needed to get Sean out of his head, not give him this kind of power over his senses.

###

David had never been more grateful that he had no scenes with Sean. Most days he regretted not being able to catch a glimpse of the striking man playing his brother, but now he needed to keep his distance. He turned down Karl's invitation to go out for a couple of beers, and after a quick shower headed for his car. Just as he was opening the door, he saw Sean out of the corner of his eye talking to Orlando at the edge of the lot. He couldn't stop himself from watching him, the movement of his hands as he spoke, the quick nod of his head as he listened. There was a casual grace to the man that was completely captivating.

As David lifted his eyes for one last look at the strong profile, Sean was looking directly at him and David nearly jumped in surprise. He gave a brief nod and slid quickly into the car, hoping he hadn't seen a slow knowing smile on Sean's face before making his escape.

He didn't have any scenes to shoot the next day, but was scheduled for additional sword training that afternoon. It was a relief that he wouldn't run into Sean today; his sleep had been disrupted many times last night, his mind not letting him rest as it scrolled through his personal Sean image library of hands, tongue, smile, eyes. As he worked on a new fight sequence, he enjoyed the distraction of the exercise, the physical effort and mental concentration pushing all other thoughts aside.

As David approached his house, movement at the front door caught his attention. He abruptly pulled over to the side of the road as he saw Sean close the screen door and walk down the path to his car. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as beads of sweat began to prickle along his hairline. Finally Sean was in his car and heading away from where David sat in the car, trying to swallow but finding his mouth suddenly dry. He watched Sean's taillights disappear behind the hill, his heart hammering in his chest. What had Sean wanted? Why had he come to his house?

The next day David was ill at ease on set. The chance that he might see Sean kept him on edge and the morning had been particularly rough. It was difficult to get into Faramir's head when all he could think about was what might have happened had he been home when Sean came to his house yesterday. At the lunch break he was frustrated and exhausted, and he slowly dragged himself into the catering tent hoping for a quiet half hour to regain some of his composure.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and David stopped in his tracks, knowing before he even turned his head who he would see. Sean was there, lounging in the far corner talking to Ian, his eyes casually shifting toward David every couple of seconds. He could almost feel Sean's hands wrapped tightly around his wrists, fought against the almost desperate urge to beg Sean to push him, bind him, fuck him. A barely audible gasp escaped his lips as he watched Sean stand, his gaze firmly fixed on David. On his prey, David thought, the idea causing his cock to surge and pulse.

But as Sean began to walk toward him, fear took hold and his legs propelled him through the tent to the far entrance, breaking into a jog once outside until he could lock himself inside his trailer. He sunk to the floor, waited for the inevitable knock, and held his breath until footsteps descended the stairs.

###

After the past few days he really wanted to go out that night, needed to hang out with friends and lose himself in their easy company. But the possibility that Sean might be part of the crowd nixed that idea. David was getting annoyed at himself but he couldn't fight the urge to run and hide every time Sean was nearby. In the end, Karl's persistence and last-minute assurance that Viggo and Sean had decided not to join the group got David out the door.

The club was a favorite spot for the cast and crew, offering a nice mix of a hectic bar and dance floor on the main level while the basement was filled with quiet booths, rows of pool tables and a small bar in the back. The group spread out and as usually happened soon took ownership of the place for the night. They were like a pack of friendly wolves, exploring and marking the territory with their particular scent of mayhem and sociability.

David quickly made his way downstairs and settled in for a game of pool with Karl and Billy. The evening was proving to be exactly what he needed to relax. Thoughts of Sean left his mind and he had the sensation of floating as the sheer weight of his fixation was lifted. But after a couple of hours he felt the all too familiar discomfort creep up his back, pinpricks of anxiety worried across his skin, and he knew Sean was there. David felt trapped, tightly gripping the pool cue and squeezing his eyes shut trying to ignore the push and pull warring in his gut. He slowly opened his eyes to see Karl staring at him. When did I become this ridiculous, he thought, but still failed to lessen the "deer caught in headlights" look in his eyes. He tried a smile and a quick joke, mumbled a lame excuse and headed for the stairs, barely acknowledging Viggo and Sean as he passed.

Once upstairs he stopped at the bar, needing to catch his breath before going home. Sean's eyes dominated his vision. He thought he had caught a glimpse of disappointment with a hint of something more feral in their depths; it unnerved him and a thrill ran up his spine. Right on cue, he saw Sean's reflection in the mirror lining the wall behind the bar. David felt hunted and the thought simultaneously intrigued and terrified him. The tension in his body grew unbearable, his blood felt on fire and his heart erratic. He pushed his way out the door as quickly as possible, stopping around the corner to draw in gulps of fresh air, cool comfort for his overheated nerves.

He felt more than saw Sean approach and briefly wondered if he could still run, get far away from this nightmare. When two boots stopped in front of him, David warily straightened and faced his living dream. Did Sean's eyes always look so purposeful, focused and shimmering with warmth; the edges soft, the centers burning with desire? Had his lips always seemed so soft, delicate and strong, intent yet yielding? Were his hands always so fascinating, slender fingers curling into fists, then stretching, radiating, trying to control, wanting to caress?

David stood entranced by the man in front of him. He felt like the air had grown thick, had amassed an inexplicable weight that now constricted his lungs and lay heavy in his throat. He watched as Sean reached for him, his hand moving as if in slow motion, lightly brushing across his cheek and threading into his hair, holding him steady while his eyes held him captive.

And in that moment David surrendered. The ground tilted under his feet and he felt the world spinning. Everything around him reduced to the single points of light in Sean's eyes, the smell of his sweat and cigarettes. In that instant he relinquished control, gave in to the force pulling him inextricably deeper. With complete clarity he felt peace settle across his shoulders, a cloak of calm enveloped him. David sank to his knees, the rightness in this moment not escaping him, no longer surprising but expected and welcomed. He looked up at Sean with pleading eyes, leaned into his touch, and felt a love he had never experienced before. He licked his lips and accepted the unspoken claim.


End file.
